Not Quite
by Froffify
Summary: Trapped in a relationship with a severe lack of love, Naruto felt he needed some sort of relief, an escape, from his life. Even if it was only a temporary illusion. What would happen if this illusion came in the form of a man? - Under revamp
1. It's Complicated

_Coffee: Hey guys, had this one floating around for a while, and I hadn't seen the idea used before, so I felt it would be an interesting one to set in motion. I'll warn you now, if you have high morals about affairs I wouldn't recommend reading this. Don't say I didn't warn you. Otherwise, I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated!_

-  
_Not Quite_  
I: It's Complicated  
-

Okay, so yeah.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki.

From a fairly prestigious family, with a lot more money than the average twenty-two year old.

And probably with a great deal more issues too.

I really didn't want to take over my father's company, but after all he's done for me there really wasn't any other answer than the one I gave. That's why, in about a year's time, I'll be spending the majority of my time learning all this stuff about the company and getting no free time whatsoever. Or maybe a bit of time to go out for a quick meal with my best friend, Sakura. And after that, the most of my life will be spent running the company and trying to build an even larger reputation than the one it's already got. Eventually forcing the next unlucky heir to take the throne to the kingdom of electrical goods and appliances.

Of course, not that I'd complain about it _verbally_. The company is a big success for my father, heck it was a big success to all of us, and it means a lot to him that I take it. And I don't fancy shattering his dreams just because I'd rather work in an over-crowded bar that reeks of a mixture of smoke, sweat and alcohol.

It was originally a part time job I got after finishing my many years of what I believe to be unnecessarily long education at the age of eighteen. Mainly because I wanted some experience under my belt and a bit of hard earned cash in my pocket rather than leeching off my parents for the rest of my life. At that time, my life was open to me. It was a thrill not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing whether I'd ever manage to make it as a musician that I had always wanted to be. Probably a guitarist, maybe vocalist. I'm great at both after all. It's weird to think that, at that time, I was still in the experimental stage of ascertaining my sexuality.

Pfft. That's how long ago it feels for me. Now, I can't even imagine liking a girl. Of course, if I did, there's no doubt Sai would kill me.

Ah, of course...Sai.

I met him two years ago on New Year's Eve.

Sakura invited me along to one of her friend's parties and, since I had nothing better to do, I decided to tag along. Her friend was Ino Yamanaka; this girl that Sakura seemed to struggle placing as either a friend or an annoyance. She's probably a bit of both.

Anyway, when I met her I ended up being introduced to _every_ guy who was single and homo-sexually orientated. That was when I got the sneaky feeling that Sakura told her of my preference beforehand. And it was also when I met Sai.

He wasn't anything special, just the same as everyone else. Except... rather than socializing or downing as his body would allow, he sat solitary by the window, staring out as the snowflakes fell from the pure white sky. When I'd approached him for the second time, that one of my own volition, I'd noticed he had a sketchpad in hand with a recently sketched drawing of the view of the village outside the window on the front page. Obviously, being the adorably curious man that I am, I gave it an inspection.

The drawings he'd made were just... beautiful. I was fascinated as I flicked through each page, giving each drawing the attention it deserved. He would probably make a bundle as a professional artist, and I voiced those thoughts to him, but he only laughed. 'It's just a little hobby of mine,' he'd said, that same smile on his face.

After that, we'd ended up talking for almost the entire duration of the party. I found out that his grandfather ran an electrical company, just like mine, and that he planned on taking it over someday. He didn't seem fazed by the idea, nor did he appear joyful about it. He just kept on smiling his smile, not showing much of any emotion at all.

I think that was the time I began to fall for him. I didn't know if it was because I was bonding more with him, or because I had a weird urge to see some genuine emotion coming from him. All I knew at that time was that there was something about him that made me want to _give_ him something to smile about, something that would _really_ make him smile.

However, I didn't know that my chance to advance on that would come so soon. Nor did I know that I would get my first taster of homosexual romance, despite the fact it was a small dosage.

It was during the countdown to the New Year. Everyone was screaming out the numbers, their alcohol sloshing over the edges of their glasses excitedly as their unblinking eyes were trained on the television. When Big Ben let out its final chime, the air was filled with calls of 'Happy New Year!' and joyful cheering, with the occasional clink of glasses that sloshed wine all over the place.

I brought my gaze back to Sai, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly as people all around us were following the tradition of kissing the people around them, followed by wording a statement that was being carried all over the country. All I was going to do was say 'Happy New Year' and leave it at that, maybe chink my glass with his in celebration. But instead, Sai had moved a lot closer to me than anyone who respected personal space would have and laid a light, lingering kiss to my lips.

I was shocked to say the least. It felt like an eternity had passed before he pulled back with a shy smile and a quiet 'Happy New Year'. It took a few seconds for me to come out of my daze and smile in reply, uttering the same response and raising my glass.

Needless to say, after that he and I started dating. At first it was only cinema visits and trips to a local ramen bar, but it quickly evolved from that after about a month of being together. It soon changed to fairly expensive restaurants that he always insisted upon paying for, weekend trips to different exotic countries and islands, gifts he couldn't seem to stop buying me. We moved in together after eight months of dating. He was like the perfect boyfriend. A little frustrating at times, but perfect in practically every way. The love he adorned me with came from every angle and I shamelessly immersed myself in it.

And then...his grandfather found out. He was actually his adoptive grandfather, but he still brought him up and Sai definitely looked to him as his own grandfather. He was terrified of telling him of his sexuality. Didn't want to lose the only family member he had. And he almost did... his grandfather sent him through hell and back with his emotional blackmail and manipulation. All of that stopped when he found out I was the son of Minato Uzumaki.

'It's almost like it's fate.' He had said, with that fake, twisted smile on his face as his eyes gleamed at me. He had proposed a merge of companies that Sai and I would run together in the future. Looking at Sai's hopeful expression I decided almost immediately what I would do. Only a few weeks before this I had taken the offer of the company that my father gave me, and it was with him that I was going to suggest it.

'It's going to be your company, this decision is all yours.' He had said with a smile. I admired my father for his personality. He was so kind and selfless it's hard to believe he made it anywhere in the world, since most selfless people get trampled on. Thanks to him, Sai's relationship with his grandfather was saved. But ever since then... things changed.

I saw Sai less and less. His grandfather was really putting him through his paces with work on the company, which started after his proposal had been accepted. He no longer bought me gifts or took me out for a romantic getaway. And we very rarely went to the movies or for a bite to eat. Not even at the ramen bar. Even his personality had changed; no longer the sweet, caring guy I fell for, but now a thoughtless drone working and working for the success of his grandfather's business.

Part of me felt guilty; it was my acceptance of the offer that caused this change in him. I granted his wish to please his grandfather without a second thought, without even considering that it could turn out worse for him. Another part felt lonely, almost as though he was more of a roommate than a lover. With the affection he used to wash me with now gone, it had taken away my romance-induced happiness. But this was because he'd spoiled me with it beforehand. At least, that's what I told myself. And the larger part knew that if I hadn't accepted, he would be left upset and depressed for a lengthy amount of time. He wouldn't want to talk to me ever again, after breaking his relationship with his beloved grandfather. Not that he'd admit it. This way was the right way, I was sure of it. Because this way, Sai was happier.

...But I wasn't.

Upon occasion I'd thought of leaving him, but that thought was quickly dispelled each time it entered my mind. I was disgusted with myself for even thinking it. And it was always defeated by the same speculation; _I still love him._ Even though he was different now, my memories of what he used to be like were still there. Each time I think of a life without this new Sai, the old Sai enters my mind, and a life without him wasn't one I was ready to take.

Besides, I couldn't show my father any unreliability. Making a proposition and then dropping it out of the blue isn't something one should do when arrangements had been made specifically for them. Especially when it was over something personal. He didn't know I'd been thinking like this though; if he found out, he'd probably be disappointed. And disappointing him was the last thing I wanted to do.

So at the minute, my only choice was to go with the flow. Live my life as I predetermined it myself, and talk to Sakura when things got too much for me to handle. And that's what I was doing right now. Not that many of my real thoughts and feelings ever reached her ears. They weren't something I was readily willing to admit to even myself, never mind others.

"I just feel like something is missing, you know?" I said tiredly, sliding another shot of vodka across the clean surface toward her.

She wrapped her hand around it and held it up to the side of her face, her expression showing that she was deep in thought.

_'Probably thinking about how she wants to be in bed rather than listening to me complain.'_ I thought humorously, a bitter edge to it. The problem was, she probably _was_ thinking that, considering her intoxicated state and the fact that it was gone two in the morning.

Only three other people remained in the bar, aside from us two, and they all seemed pretty lost in their thoughts. Except for the unconscious one that was drooling all over the table in the far corner by the door, occasionally letting out a grunt or two to let us all know he was still actually alive.

"Maybe," Sakura said suddenly, starting me from my distracted demeanor. I brought my gaze back down to her emerald eyes.

"Maybe... you need something different in your relationship. To, you know, fill in whatever you feel's missing." She swigged down her shot and placed it neatly back on the wooden counter top with a slightly louder 'clank' than intended. I had to hand it to her; for someone who was gaining greatly on being totally out of her face, she was managing to hold it together pretty well.

"I mean, with your looks you could easily find someone to spice up your sex life."

...

I chose to ignore her comment with creased eyebrows and approached the many clean glasses that were laid neatly on the side, waiting to be put away. Courtesy of Hinata.

"What? I think it's a pretty good idea myself."

Now holding several glasses in my hands, I turned and sent her a frown before leaning down and setting the glasses on the shelves in their respective rows. That was the moment I truly respected the typical bar music churning out of the speakers around the room, at least dulling down her loud tone and keeping her words between us. As I straightened up again I was met with a mocking stare from that beautifully curving face of hers and rolled my eyes.

"That is a _stupid_ thing to suggest, Sakura. Would you do it?" I asked, only afterwards knowing what the answer would be and I realised I should have just not said anything.

"Of course."

Uh-huh. Though if she was telling the truth, I could never be so sure.

I sent her a disbelieving glance before I went to get the next set of glasses, hearing her voice begin an immediate lecture on how, yes, she _really_ would, and how it could drastically improve my situation. Not that she knew the entirety of it. All she knew was that I was having trouble bonding with Sai now. Nothing about the company, nothing about his drastic change in behaviour, nothing about my re-occurring thoughts of leaving him...

Perhaps I should tell her? God knows I need the advice, and with it I could sort myself out properly rather than getting half-knowledgeable solutions to only part of the overall problem. Of course, if I did I'd end up crossing the boundary of admitting, and really that's not what I wanted to do. Besides, I already knew what she'd say. Leave him, drop the company and live my own life. Sai would get over it, my father would prefer it for my sake and I would find someone who wasn't as easily manipulated by someone close to them. Plus, I'd find my happiness, aim for my goal, and live life the way I was meant to.

But... that was out of the question.

"It's not one of those situation where I'd say, 'this is where you, and only you, can sort it out'. It's more of something that's be spurred by outside assistance. Especially if it's some hottie."

I grinned at the mistake in her wording as I turned back to the rambling Sakura, who was now flinging her arm around casually as she was talking. Although it flung a lot more wildly than that of a sober person.

"Look Sakura, I'm not going to invite some stranger to sleep with us, okay?" I gathered the last of the glasses and put them away carefully. "Besides, there's no way Sai would ever have a threesome."

"Oh, I didn't mean both you _and_ Sai." She said nonchalantly. A little _too _nonchalantly. I raised my head slowly to stare at her.

"So you want me to _cheat_ on him?" I asked, my tone making it very obvious that this was way out of the question; but of course she didn't notice that.

"No, not cheat on him. Just sleep with someone. Only for a night if you're going to get offended over the idea."

"That _is_ cheating." I muttered to myself as I stared at her. She flicked a cigarette out of the packet she'd somehow managed to get a hold of and placed it in the corner of her mouth, rummaging through her pocket for the lighter and continued explaining.

"It'll get your sexual drive up again and then you'll have no problem making any advances on Sai. Simple solution. Ah!" She held up the newly found lighter to the end of her smoke and lit it, her eyes closed in what seemed to be some kind of bliss.

"Sakura!" I scolded, swiping the packet and lighter from her grasp. "You promised Lee that you'd stop!"

She took the offending object in her hand as she frowned up at me, that familiar resilient look in her eyes. "I have stopped, I just have one every now and then. Usually saved for situations like these, when a certain stubborn idiot won't listen to what's best for him."

"I don't see what's best about sleeping with some other guy." I muttered, defeated, leaning on the counter with what I guessed would be a forlorn look on my face. I distantly heard Sakura sigh, then fall silent after yielding completely to the forbidden treat.

For a few minutes I watched the smoke rise, eventually lost to the heavy atmosphere of hazy smoke that had been released throughout the night. The music that tumbled out the speakers was now some soft rock and it gently relaxed my mind. To the point of it being blissfully blank. I remained like that for a while until Sakura eventually shook me from my stupor.

"You were falling asleep." She said with a lopsided grin.

"Was I?" I asked, blinking a few times and after noticing the heaviness of my eyes, I figured she was probably right. I sat up and yawned lengthily, stretching my arms above my head.

"Well, I'll be off." Sakura stated, standing from the stool and picking up her bag from the floor non too gracefully.

"Want me to call you a cab?" I offered, not willing to let her walk at this hour of night in her state.

"Nah, it's okay Naruto." She said, then waved her phone about in her hand indicatively before flipping it open.

"I'll see you tomorrow anyway. If not, then Monday. We're having lunch, remember?"

I nodded, waving her out of the bar, and only then noticing that she'd stolen back the cigarettes. I sighed and was about to set about the routine of closing before remembering that the other customers were waiting to be kicked out. Deciding to take care of them first, I nudged the man asleep on the table awake first and hustled him outside. He wasn't too bothered about getting a cab, though I couldn't see him faring too well on the streets alone. So I told him to wait as I called one for him anyway, which I did after convincing another guy that he wasn't in any state to drive after he fell over the table. Who knows how he managed that.

After making sure they were safely on their way, I closed the door and rubbed my eyes tiredly. _Definitely_ a good, long sleep in for tomorrow morning. Yanking the rag out of my pocket from which it dangled, I wiped over the tables before dragging my legs back behind the counter to clean up there. It was only then that I noticed there was another man sitting at the other end of the bar, silently watching me.

I straightened up and left the rag on the side, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling up in nervousness as it dawned on me that he must have been sat there quietly watching me this whole time.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you over there." I started, somewhat awkwardly. My hand moved automatically to the back of my neck, where it gingerly rubbed the sensitive hairs there. "We're closing now, so--"

I stopped when the other man stood abruptly from his stool and threw on his jacket, obviously readying himself to leave.

Although I was slightly hurt from the way he didn't even acknowledge me, the daunting feeling of the man's stare lifted and I felt a little relieved with the fact he was leaving. I bowed my head lightly to him and muttered a quick 'please come again' before slipping into the adjoining room where the rest of my work laid in wait.

I battled with my eyelids, trying to get everything finished to a standard where the morning staff could come in and just get on with their jobs. I had experienced what it was like to come in to a load of work that should have been done when you're meant to be getting on with other things. Thankfully, Hinata had finished the most of it before she left to get ready for her trip to Egypt. She was leaving at four to get to the airport on time. It amazed me that she didn't complain that she got a late night shift the day before she was leaving. I most certainly would have done.

Just as I decided that I was satisfied with the state of the room after a quick glance around it, another problem arose. And it wasn't anything to do with tidying.

"Naruto, right?"

I whipped around so fast I almost sent myself dizzy. The man I thought had left was leaning in the doorway casually, looking at me with a piercing stare. It was then that I saw he was extremely attractive. In the dim light of the bar I had only seen half cast shadows across his face, but now that he was under the full light of an unshaded bulb his features were as clear as day. I thought for a moment that he looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. I wasn't given much more time to think on it when he decided he wasn't going to wait for my reply before continuing.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you were having." He said, pushing himself off the wooden frame and walking silkily toward me.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And suddenly he was right in front of me, his expression looked to be gloating. That annoyed me a bit, and so I narrowed my eyes.

"What conversation?"

He smirked and leaned forward, placing one hand on the wall by the side of my head. I didn't even realize I'd been standing near the wall. He moved his face a lot closer, until only a few inches separated us. My stomach jolted in nervousness, but I refused to move, to submit. I stood my ground, staring him deftly in the eye with a stubborn pride that prevented me from moving.

He tilted his head up slightly, almost as though he was looking down at me, and his smirk grew. He moved to the side and so close to my head that I could feel his warm breath hitting the shell of my ear as he spoke.

"I wouldn't mind spicing up your sex drive." He murmured silkily.

"Wh-what?" I asked jerkily. I wasn't expecting that, though I guess I should have been. But even though my mind seemed to be working fine, my body was still stunned by his words and the warmth of his breath on a particularly sensitive part of my body. Especially when it came to things that were beyond innocent.

He moved back and stared at me again, and this time, I got a closer view of his face. It was sleek with a rather curvy feminine jawline, though it gave the perfect shape for his features. His eyes were a deep obsidian colour with a deep intensity that was rarely found in men these days. They held a sort of sincerity that I hadn't seen before. Ina way, they actually captivated me.

"Your friend's right. Outside assistance is the best way to go, and you can't deny that I'm a good catch." He flicked one of the bangs lining his face and smirked; his eyes taunting and seductive.

I fidgeted a little, well aware of the wall behind my back. My stubbornness seemed to have disappeared when this guy randomly came onto me. I only wished I'd disappeared along with it.

"So, what's your preference?" He whispered huskily, his voice deep and flirtatious. "Top? ...Or bottom?"

"Are you even single?" I asked, feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. I resisted the urge to shift again when he observed me with a smug expression.

"Why? You interested?" The man's breath washed over my face, reeking strongly of alcohol and vaguely of cigarettes.

Suddenly brought to light of my situation, I managed to grasp hold of the controls over my body and pushed on the other man's shoulder until he backed sufficiently away.

"No." I heard myself say, rather coldly. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving I have a bar to close."

The dark-haired guy looked a little surprised at my sudden resilience, but then that stupid smirk was back on his face.

"Okay, I'll leave." He said, and I was quite surprised by this. I think it showed on my face because he sneered at me and added, "It's no fun if the other's not willing."

I glared, clearly not happy with his company. But despite what he said, he still hadn't left. After a fair few moments of constant glaring, he seemed to take the hint. He turned and walked towards the door with a small 'Hn'. I couldn't decipher if it was from amusement or annoyance, but either way, I didn't like it.

He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at me. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. But you can just call me Sasuke." He smirked again when I frowned at him, and then he finally turned and walked out of the small room. As his back drew further and further away, I felt my pride dwindling, and I felt I just _had _to get the last word in.

I walked out behind the bar and crossed my arms over my chest, then called after him, "I think I prefer bastard, _bastard_!"

"And I think I prefer idiot, _idiot_." He replied smugly.

Man, that managed to boil my blood. I gritted my teeth as he raised a hand in farewell, and then he stopped in his stride.

"By the way," He said, turning to look at me with an expression of superiority. "You forgot to use the spray."

And then, with a jingle of the doorbell, he left.

"What spray?" I asked myself, then glanced around at my environment to see if that held any answers. Then I noticed the bottle with the antibacterial surface cleaner in it, standing unused in front of the wine stack. With a sigh that contained either aggravation or annoyance, I trudged my way toward it and swiped it up, going over all the surfaces a second time.

Even if he was a total bastard, I couldn't help but wonder why a guy with those looks was resorting to eavesdropping on peoples' conversations as a way to get laid. Surely he could just go pick up some other guy that wanted the same thing. It wasn't exactly hard.

Shaking the curiosity from my mind with a snap of my head, I laid the cloth back down on the table and wiped it until it gleamed with my reflection. I guess I could see why he was after me... I wasn't bad-looking after all. In fact I could be both cute_ and _hot. Not many people were gifted with that. Least amount of vanity intended, of course.

I eyed myself from the dark wood table once more, the reflection staring straight back up at me. Seeing it reminded me a little of my father...which consequently lead to my nearing fate.

With a sigh, I turned from the table and went back into the kitchen, readying myself to leave.

--

It was almost three by the time I got home. I ripped my shoes off as soon as I entered through the door, removed my coat and tried to be as quiet as possible as I traveled to the bedroom on tip-toe.

Nudging the door slowly open, I saw the lump that was Sai curled up on his side of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Smiling to myself, I pushed the door to and pulled off my clothes on the way to the bed, leaving on only my light blue boxers.

Sai had laughed at these the first time he saw them, I recalled with a gentle frown as I clambered into bed, tugging my part of the duvet over myself. It was cold, and I shuddered with the contact it had on my warm skin. Glancing over at Sai, I almost wished I'd woken him up so he'd let me snuggle into his body warmth. But then, he probably wouldn't let me even if he _was_ awake. I felt a sudden plummet in my mood contort my facial features into an expression of sadness and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me.


	2. Consistent Pursuit

_-  
Not Quite_**  
**II: Consistent Pursuit  
-

The next morning I awoke to a bright red sheen on the back of my eyelids, courtesy of the mornings rays. With a short huff of annoyance, I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow, not yet willing to let the peaceful slumber that had embraced me slip away. Unfortunately for me, the shrill summons of the phone prevented any more peace from returning this morning.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get them used to the light at the same time as squinting at the red numbers on my neglected digital alarm clock. Oops, that'd be afternoon.

Three thirteen in the afternoon.

And the phone was still ringing.

Kicking the covers from over my legs I ran quickly into the living room to grab the phone...which wasn't in its cradle. Panicking slightly, I followed the bodiless noise through the apartment and finally found it on the table in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? Ah, thank _God_ you're home."

My eyebrows furrowed immediately. The simple identity of the caller meant trouble for me. I can bet right now that she wants me to go into work for either one of two reasons: one, work was extremely busy and required more staff or, two, some sort of incident had occurred and ultimately it was my help that was required to fix it.

"Look, two members of staff have called in sick and I need you to come in to cover."

See? Bingo.

This certain employee was called Tenten, only a year older than me but with a much more extensive and focused education than my own. She came to work at the bar when she was about halfway through her university degree to save up some money on the side. It was her dream to open her own weapon shop, and her even bigger dream of becoming a weapon's trainer. As a hobby she liked to design different types of weapons, and recently I found out that she sold some of these to game designers. Pretty interesting. Much more so that my own life.

"What time do you need me in for?"

"Four. Earlier if possible."

"Four?" I repeated, and then paused. I like to help when they need it, since I knew just what it was like to work with fewer people than required, plus there's the extra pay, but... I frowned. There was also the matter of Sai. I'd wanted to see him for a while tonight, maybe watch a movie or something. Anything to get the ball rolling again. Even if only by a small nudge.

I bit my lip and looked at the clock. It was already twenty past three. Sai wouldn't be back from work until nine, at the earliest. And he would be in bed by twelve, after doing some more work on his laptop.

"You'll get double pay." She bribed after a few moments of silence, her tone hopeful and encouraging. I could hear the noise in the background and could tell it was rather busy. Finally deciding, I took a short breath.

"Look," I said, "I want to help, but I haven't seen my boyfriend since Tuesday and tonight's one of his only free--"

"You can go at ten if you want." She replied quickly, "We're only short until then."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you at five then."

"Yay! Thanks Naruto." Her tone sounded relieved.

"Any time, see ya." I replied, then hung up. Leaning back against the table, I tilted my head back and took a deep breath, which turned into a long yawn.

"I have to stop being so nice." I muttered to myself, rubbing an eye again as the weariness returned to my body.

Tromping through to the living room, I placed the phone back into it's cradle and headed back into the bedroom. From the looks of the place, Sai had cleaned up before he left for work this morning. The clothes I'd discarded on the floor last night were now gone, the en-suite bathroom was sparkling and the curtains were open while the sun was streaming down onto the rumpled bed.

A small smile tugged at my mouth as I thought of how much of a clean freak Sai was, and then I caught sight of the photo on my bedside table. It was an old one, taken about a year and a half ago when we went to Rome for a week. I had my arm slung around Sai's shoulders, holding my hand up in a peace sign to the camera with a wide grin on my face. And Sai... Sai was smiling.

As though it was contagious, I felt my lips twitch upwards at the sight. Ironic, that the expression which used to be plastered to his face is now the one I don't even see anymore.

A glum mood settled over me and I tore my eyes from the photograph, which felt even more difficult than it should have been, and moved into the bathroom.

I didn't have time to think about that again. For now, I had to get to work.

--

"Table two's order is ready!"

"Naruto, just take that to table two."

"Table seven!"

"And then take table seven's."

"Yeah, I'm on it." I replied, throwing down the cloth I had in hand and, grabbing the plates, I rushed past Tenten who was taking orders at the bar, food in hand. I wanted to to have a tea towel dangling from an arm just so I could get that professional look that those top-notch waiters have, but she wouldn't allow it.

Pfft, I didn't want to that much anyways.

I skirted around the tables, weaving my way to table two. It was amazing, really, just how many people came in here to eat. Although to be fair the food was very nice, and the restaurant itself was in an easy-to-get-to area, but when I looked at it, all I saw was an average bar. Filled with average things.

"There you go, enjoy your meal." I said, placing the dish before the customer, a steady smile on my face.

Mind you, maybe it was because of the atmosphere that people came here. I straightened up and glanced back at Tenten, who always had a pleasant smile on her face, despite the stress involved. The people who worked here were all friendly and nice, not uptight and kiss-ass like the waiters in the more expensive restaurants.

"Oi, idiot, stop zoning out and get back to work."

'_Huh?_' I drew my gaze back down to the dark-haired man I'd just served, whose black eyes glinted and mouth wore the same mocking smirk as the night before.

Gasping loudly, I jumped back in alarm and pointed wildly at him. "Y-you!"

"Naruto!"

I turned and saw a dangerous look on Tentens face, her eyes sparkled as though she was going to test out a weapon she'd recently created to lop off my limbs. Most of the people around me had stopped to stare, some looked amused, some appeared to be disgruntled, and the rest just looked uninterested.

Her mouth moved to form some angry, incoherent words which I made out to be 'Nnch-tuh-achurbah-enduh-kinturgh.'

I believe it meant something along the lines of 'Do job now'.

Nodding rapidly I rushed back into the kitchen for the second order, balancing the three plates across my arms and flashing Tenten a nervous grin as I passed by her.

Whoops.

I glanced back at the table where _he_was sat with a glare, and was angered even more to see him sniggering, quite openly, his eyes deliberately staring straight into mine.

I fumed, feeling fire spout from my nostrils. "That bas--"

I never got to finish my sentence, because my foot caught the leg of a chair and the plates toppled straight out of my hands as the food spilled all over the floor. Now, if people were staring before, they were outright gawking this time. Silence fell for a few seconds, until a low nattering and small chuckles of laughter spread throughout the bar.

"Ugh, they were _our_ meals." I heard a man grumble nearby.

I pushed myself up onto my knees and rubbed my elbow where I'd whacked it on the wooded floor, looking up to find a young girl covered in spaghetti and bolognaise sauce. Just as my eyes met hers, she started crying, and I had never felt more embarrassed in my entire life.

"Naruto, what are you _doing_?" Tenten hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said frantically to the small girl. She just cried even louder. Her appalled parents scowled at me and stood abruptly from their table, muttering to their daughter that they were leaving and put her coat over her shoulders, ushering her out of the bar.

"Tut-tut. Waiters these days."

I looked up at the now-familiar voice and glared. He looked deftly back at me.

"Naruto, get back here!"

I winced as the scolding voice reached my ears and rushed into the kitchen to see the Devil stood in Tenten's place, brandishing the pitchfork and yelling, "Screw your boyfriend, the next thing up _your_ ass will be _this_!"

"Sorry," I apologised again, thinking that I'd faint of dehydration if I didn't stop sweating in fear.

"Look, at the minute you're just causing more problems than you solve. Get it together, Uzumaki."

By now I'd come back to my senses enough to see what she was actually holding in her hand was a broom, which she held out for me to take. "Clean up that mess you made."

I took it from her without a word and she sighed, "Honestly Naruto. You're one of the best workers here, I can't have you screwing up because it'll just give everyone else a reason to. I don't know what problem you have with that man out there, but at the minute he's our customer and you are going to treat him as such. You got that?"

I nodded glumly, glancing back out to were he was sat. He was still watching, through the open door to the kitchen. I glared at him but, after a warning growl from Tenten, I took my gaze off him and smiled sheepishly at her. I took the broom, pocketed a cloth and set out to silently clean up the mess, ignoring the scowls of those around me.

--

From nine I found myself behind the bar, cleaning the surfaces and serving people drinks. Since food wasn't served after nine. This was when the bar was no longer family friendly; it was when all the men came in, bringing their smokes with them and cursing all the time. At least my shift only had about half an hour left. I was already tired.

Of course, that's when _he_ came up to me.

"Pepsi." He said, sliding onto the barstool where he sat the last time.

"How manly of you." I replied sarcastically. I couldn't help myself. Despite the warnings Tenten gave me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He said, his tone light.

I didn't reply; just threw ice cubes into the glass, stuck it under the drink dispenser and pushed the button labelled 'Pepsi', waiting silently for it to fill.

"Come now, there's no need to ignore me."

"..."

"It's not my fault you're such a clumsy idiot."

I growled, snatched up the glass and slammed it down in front of him. Pepsi sloshed over the glass and onto the worktop.

"Look, you--"

"Naruto!"

I stilled, and looked round at Tenten.

"Why don't you come serve a different customer?" she asked sweetly, and placed her hand around the glass instead.

"I'd like that." I said, and glared distastefully at the man. What was his name again? Ugh, I couldn't remember. Instead, I just decided to ignore him for the next twenty-five minutes and thirty-two seconds.

Which actually worked, until Tenten and the other barmaid retreated into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, and that bastard took his chance.

"Can I get another Pepsi, Naruto?" He asked politely, smiling innocently at me. I saw straight through _that_.

"Since when were we on first-name basis?" I asked sardonically, making him another drink.

"Since we first met." He replied easily, as I placed the re-filled glass in front of him. "Besides, I think I'd prefer screaming 'Naruto' in ecstasy rather than 'Uzumaki'. Wouldn't you agree?"

The glass smashed on the floor. My eyes saw red. And the next thing I knew I was holding the bastard by his collar and snarling violent threats through my teeth, his face inches from mine.

He smirked, to my utter frustration, as though he wasn't at all intimidated by my anger. "You can pummel me anywhere, any time, Naruto. And I must say I prefer this distance to the previous one. It's much more... _personal._"

That was it.

I drew back my fist and was about to slam it into his face, but someone grabbed my wrist and prevented it from flying.

I blinked and saw Tenten gripping my wrist in a vice-like grip, her eyes hard and expression cold.

"I think you'd better go home, Naruto." She said calmly. The kind of calm that came before a storm. So I decided it was probably wise to heed her words.

My hand loosened and I felt his collar slip slowly through my fingers and into place, though it was wrinkled to shit. At the same time my wrist was released and I rubbed it, nodding to Tenten and murmuring yet another quick apology before hurrying through the kitchen and out the back exit, grabbing my coat as I went.

It had grown chilly out, so I shoved my hands into my pockets, seeing my breath come out in huffs of hazed white in front of me. After cooling down my head a bit with lengthy breaths I turned and walked left down the alley, heading slowly towards the car park that resided five minutes away.

I liked to park my car there. It gave me a chance to walk through my favourite park in the city, which was just across the road at the end of the alleyway. It was usually barren at night, and it was my favourite time of year too. There were light bits of frost coating everything during the end of winter... I found it to be a beautiful sight. Especially when it was silent, aside from the occasional swing creaking in the wind or the sound of water trickling over rocks and into the pond.

However, just as I reached the end of the alleyway I noticed a figure leant casually against the wall, a cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. With a stomach full of dread I realised who it was.

"Hey again." He greeted as I drew near enough.

"Look, can't you just leave me alone?" I asked wearily and made to walk past him, but a hand shot out and pressed against the opposite wall, blocking my path.

"Now, we both know you don't want that." He muttered, moving his body around so that I backed into the cold stone.

He smirked again. That annoying, hateful smirk. I looked up into his face and realised he must be about three inches taller than me.

_'Damn it._' I cursed in my mind.

"Hn," He laughed shortly. "That look on your face just makes me wonder what's going through your head."

I scoffed. "Shut up."

"Shut up? But I'm here to talk."

"What a change."

"Well, we can do more than that if you want."

"Ugh," I shoved him away from me. "Is that all you ever think about? Why can't you go bother someone else with that. I'm sure there's someone out there who will have you."

"Of course there is." He replied, not in the least looking like he cared about the vanity in his comment, and placed his hand on his hip. "But I'm not interested in them."

"Well, why not? Why do you insist on bugging _me_?" I ground out, feeing my patience becoming more and more coiled by the second that he was in my presence.

"Well, duh." He said, lighting up another cigarette. "Because I'm interested in _you_."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not interested in you. So would you _please_ leave me alone." I made to leave, but he grabbed my upper arm before I could do so.

"I just can't do that." He said shortly. "I know you're in a bit of trouble back home, and I can help. There's nothing that would stop me from being a good civilian."

"Pfft, you're not a good civilian at all!" I scoffed, turning to face him. "Just a horny bastard who hangs around bars, trying to get laid!"

"Hn," He said and puffed on his smoke, the end gleaming a brighter red as he inhaled. "Well, usually I don't have to try."

Naruto frowned as he blew the smoke back out and dropped the butt on the floor, crushing it under his foot.

"Look, whoever you are--"

"Sasuke."

I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I'm not interested in whatever it is you're trying to pull. You're just wasting your time on me so you should just go f-mph!"

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And his head was still too close.

I felt the sensation of his soft lips moving gently but firmly against my own, the connection almost burning.

I felt the solid wall behind my back, freezing through my coat.

I shivered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me in closer, closer to the warmth. And I couldn't help it. My eyes fell shut.

I felt his tongue poke into my mouth, just as smooth as his lips.

I felt his leg move between my own, rough against my groin.

And the contrast of it all was just fascinating.

My arms moved up and around his neck, my head tilted to the side and I responded, responded in the way I shouldn't have done, to the mouth that tasted horribly of cigarettes.

But I did.

And I hated myself for it.

--

"I'm home." I called, closing the door behind me. There was no reply.

I took off my trainers and placed them beside Sai's neatly polished shoes. He must be home.

When I went through to the living room I saw he had his glasses on the brink of his nose and he was staring intently at the screen of his laptop.

"Hey." I called, drawing his attention. "I thought we could watch a movie or something tonight, you up for it?"

"I'm a little busy, Naruto." He replied, and began tapping away.

I frowned, but persisted. "But tonight's Thursday night. Usually you relax a little on Thursday nights. Besides we haven't really spent much time together lately so..." I trailed off when Sai turned his head toward me, and I was surprised to find it disgruntled and annoyed.

"Well, I would have had time to myself, but instead I had to spend it cleaning up after you." He said bluntly.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. "I got up at three and was called into work straight away, what kind of mess could I--"

"Well for one thing you left the bed in a state," Sai interrupted, taking off his glasses and folding them in his hand. "So after I'd sorted that out I noticed your nightwear was also left on the floor and you managed to get water all over the floor in the bathroom. Not to mention that you left the lid on the shampoo open and knocked it over, so by the time _I_ got home, the entire contents of it had spilled into the bottom of the bath. So I also had to go out and get some more so I could wash my hair after a _very_ long day at work. After trying to get rid of all the wasted shampoo. And since I noticed you hadn't gone shopping like you said you were, I had to do that as well." He stopped, and picked up a file from beside him on the sofa. "So forgive me if I have no time to spend with you, but I have a job to do, so excuse me."

And with that, he blanked my existence. As though I had blended in with the wall. I stood in the doorway, not entirely sure of what to say, while Sai cross-referenced some of the documents in his file without even so much as glancing at me. For some reason, I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and bowed my head.

"Sorry." I muttered, for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, and when I received no response but the ruffling of papers, I headed into the bedroom and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I'd fought back the tears. I don't need them.

'_What I need is Sai.' _I thought glumly, and bent my neck so I could look down at the door expectantly, as though he was going to come in any second and apologise about his outburst. Just like he used to.

I gave a soft laugh at the memory. He'd come in almost straight away, apologise and promise that we'd go out the following night. It'd be his treat. Wherever I wanted to go. And then promise that he'd _make_ time for it to happen. Then he'd kiss me, first on the forehead, then on the tip of my nose, finally followed by a slightly longer one on my lips. Just a small peck. But it held all the sincerity I needed.

That's when I felt the tears come back again, and this time, I let them fall down my face with no resistance.

Because if you don't have something you need, you have no choice but to substitute something else for it instead.

The only problem was: I didn't know which I found more alluring. The tears... or Sasuke


	3. Choices

_-  
Not Quite_  
III: Choices  
-

"Well, you know Naruto, maybe he's just stressed."

"I figured that much out by myself, Sakura." I sighed wearily. "I'm not completely hopeless at reading people."

She frowned and chose to take a sip of her coffee rather than respond.

We were sat in Starbucks, enjoying a tasty coffee over some bagels and light conversation. Of course, this light conversation revolved around the one person that it has done for the past month. I watched the surface of my coffee swirl as I stirred it, the sugar long dissolved.

He seemed to be the only thing we really talked about now.

"Right," she said with an air of finality, "when he gets home from work tonight, you have to take his things from him and throw them to the side, then take him out for a romantic evening."

"Like where?"

She shrugged. "Any place that's special to you. Maybe where you had your first date, or a romantic spot at the edge of town where you can see the stars... I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

"We don't really _have_ a special place..." I muttered, biting into my bagel.

"Well make one then."

I looked up at her questioningly.

"You often see in movies that relationships are best healed when there's a certain location that the couple held a bond with. And don't get me wrong," she continued when I gave her a sultry look. "Just because it's in a movie don't assume it's not true. It worked with one of my ex-boyfriends."

I snorted. "Yeah, _'ex'_."

She glared at me.

"If you're only going to turn your nose up at my advice then forget it." She huffed, crossing one leg over the other and folding her arms. "You know very well I'd rather you left him and found someone else instead. There's got to be a _million_ other guys out there who deserve you more than he does."

"No, don't-look, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit wound up about this." I looked at her with a pleading expression. "Please don't start saying all that again."

Her eyes roamed over me, suddenly looking a little disheartened. She knew I hated it when she expressed her views on my relationship with Sai. I already knew how she felt, and I didn't want to hear it repeated again. I could find myself intruiged to follow her advice, and honestly, I didn't want that.

She continued to gaze at me, her skeptical eyes softened a little and she turned her gaze out the window. "Fine, I'm sorry. But you know very well that ever since you've told me all about your problems with him, that I think it's not something you should keep trying to keep going." She paused when she noticed the expression on my face, but still continued in a similar tone. "I'll still give you my advice, since it's what you want, so just be happy that I even give it to you. Ungrateful jerk."

I looked up at her and she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. She got to her feet and put her small handbag on her shoulder. "I've got to get going, I'm already late for work."

"Okay." I replied, and held up my hand in farewell.

"Remember what I said." She ordered, her finger sternly pointing at my face. I nodded, waving her hand aside.

"Stars and grass, yeah I get it."

She grinned cheekily and grabbed her jacket. "See ya."

"Oh, Sakura!" I called. She turned with a questioning expression. With a rather cheesy smile, I looked up at her and hoped that my expression wasn't all that goofy with sincerity. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "Any time. It's what I'm here for right?" She raised her free hand in farewell as she turned to leave. "Ciao."

I watched her go as she walked out the door and into the midst of early shoppers, laden with bags from her favourite clothes store, and eventually disappear from sight. Glancing at the clock above the cashier, I saw it was already quarter to eleven. I'd been in town center for an hour and a half, and I never even noticed how quickly it flew by. Smiling down at my cup, I wondered what kind of spot would become _ours_. Would it be beneath the cover of trees, in a secret spot that no one has ever ventured into before? Or in a vast field like Sakura had offered, looking up at a sky filled with stars-

"Well, hello."

My head snapped up at the voice that made my stomach flip, and there he was in all his self-loving glory. Just seeing those obsidian orbs looking at me with such confidence made me want to punch him.

"Why are you here? Are you stalking me now?" I demanded, showing him that I was clearly unhappy with his company. He didn't seem to get this message though, because he wordlessly settled down in Sakura's now vacant chair and looked expectantly at the waitress walking towards our table with a mocha in hand.

"Thanks." He said, as she placed it on the table in front of him. Ugh, the insolence of him!

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked heatedly. His ignorance was so frustrating. Whoever said it was bliss was on hefty doses of crack. He just smirked at me and took a sip of his mocha. I sincerely hope he burns his talented tongue.

"I saw you in passing." He stated simply, and after placing his drink down on the table he sat forward and held me in his stare. "You looked like you could use some company."

"Well I couldn't use some company. In fact, I just had some, and it was _wanted_. So you can leave." I said coldly, matching his intense gaze.

He did nothing for a moment, just kept the leering in hold between us, then smirked with bemusement and took another mouthful of his mocha. I growled.

"You can at least move to another table, you're not welcome here."

"It seemed that I was more than welcome last night." He replied, not troubling to keep his voice down and attracting some brief glances from the table next to us. I willed the light flush back down and met his intense stare.

"That--" -I stopped, and lowered my voice to a harsh whisper- "That _kiss—_was just something that happened, and isn't going to happen again, okay?"

"Hn." He replied, clearly disbelieving my words, and his attitude just pissed me off even more. He then ran his eyes around the café and I steadily followed his gaze; it was packed. But then again, if it wasn't packed at almost eleven in the morning there would probably be something wrong.

"And where else do you suppose I should sit?" He enquired, drawing my gaze back onto him. Seeing, at my fallen expression, that he'd made his point clear, he settled back in his chair with his cup in his hands, looking quite satisfied at the thought that he was going to burden me with his company.

Unable to think of a comeback, I decided to answer him with silence and sat back broodingly in my chair, stubbornly looking anywhere but him. I wasn't going to leave. Just the thought generated an odd feeling of defeat in my gut, and I hated to lose.

"So, what are your plans for the day, _Naruto_?" Sasuke asked, and I felt my face contort in displeasure at the taunting tone he used to slowly pronounce my name.

"For one thing, definitely not _this._" I spat, my furious eyes moving to finally meet his bemused expression.

"This?" He repeated with feigned question.

"Sitting in Starbucks, with _you_ of all people." I hissed angrily. I was starting to attract the stares of those around me and, at that moment, I didn't really care. If they knew just how frustrating this guy _is--_

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked, and then added; "I would consider my presence a pleasure."

Okay, seriously. Was this guy doing it on purpose just to wind me up? Or did he genuinely think that he was the God of the universe? From his expression I couldn't decipher anything more than a smug vanity that was looking to piss off innocent victims (such as myself) for his twisted amusement.

I placed my near-empty mug down on the table and left the change in my pocket on the table as a tip. That was it, I didn't want to remain in his company any more than I had to. I'd just go and get the washing power Sai had requested that morning by means of pen and paper, and then I'd be on my way.

"Where are you going?" The raven asked, sounding a little startled at my movements for departure.

"Away." I replied, looking back tetchily as I grabbed my jacket. But when I met his eyes I could have sworn I saw such a dispirited, saddened look that I almost faltered in my angered disposition. Then that mischievous smirk was back on his features and the all-too-familiar lustful gaze settled into ebony, and I felt my hesitation evaporate.

Without sparing him a chance to say another word, I stormed into the main stream of shoppers without a single glance back, throwing my jacket on as I went. Fuck him, and fuck his fucking idea. Although it was technically Sakura's, but he was the one wishing to advance on it. And it didn't help that he was so _God-damn_ attractive, or perfectly trained in the art of seduction, or amazingly good at kissing... and definitely not in the fact that he's totally my type.

I flinched at that thought, but as much as I could argue with myself, there's no denying what I like. It wasn't my fault that Sasuke just happened to fit my preferences almost exactly. As for Sakura, she was just as bad: I had no doubt in my mind that if she were male, or if I were into girls, she would offer herself as a hump buddy.

"Eeeew!" I exclaimed lengthily, drawing in alarmed stares from those around me. Sakura wasn't bad-looking but having anything sexual to do with a female, in my opinion, is just _wrong_. Shuddering from the thought, I steered into a random shop that sold wash powder and queued silently, my thoughts so loud but so quiet at the same time. Filled to the brim with questions, and yet asking none.

Okay, maybe I did find Sasuke attractive, but every relationship—every _person—_out there had most likely experienced a physical attraction to someone other than the one they were dating. Even I had several times before... but there was a great deal of difference this time around. That 'someone' was requesting more than just ogling of the beauty he had been bestowed, he was asking for a complete betrayal of the one I was in love with.

It was obviously out of the question, _obviously_.

But if that was the case...

I halted in my footsteps, unaware of the crowd moving past me in an almost surreal blur.

If that was the case, then why did it sound more and more like I'm trying to persuade myself?

Quickly, I shook the thought from my head and scolded myself harshly. The option was there, but there was no way in hell I was going to take it. It would be unfair to Sai, most definitely and primarily, and it would also be unfair to me. Not to mention it was wrong... oh so wrong.

I urged my feet to move again, walking hastily towards the entrance of the car park. It was time to focus on _positive _things...like my and Sai's date later. The thought brought a gleam to my eyes while I trekked across the barren top floor of the multi-storey car park towards my neatly parked car.

_'Perhaps Vintage D would be good.' _I thought, losing myself in my mulling.

Vintage D was, after all, the place where we had our first date. It seemed to be the most ideal restaurant to dine at. Besides, I thought with a small smile, it might bring back memories of some of the good times...back when we were no work all play.

"Hey again." piqued a sultry voice. I ground my teeth in frustration. Oh God, it was him. That _damn _bastard was back _again. _And where the hell did he come from, without making a single sound?

"Oh hey, here's a suggestion," I spat sarcastically, then spun to face him. "Why don't you _leave me alone!"_

"Back to that again, are we?" He asked, clearly not fazed.

I growled and flung my arms in the air in frustration; and to my utter and complete dismay, the bag of washing powder fell to the floor, almost in slow motion, and the contents of which spilled widely across the cement like some sort of freakish explosion. The amount of curses that came by the instant after the shock had settled, all came out at once in a sort of indistinguishable growl.

Sasuke gave an amused laugh, opting to stand and watch as I bent and tried to scoop it all back into the cardboard tub, which, I know, was a bit stupid, but I _really_ didn't want to get stuck walking around the town center again with _this_ guy following me around.

"I doubt that's going to work, idiot."

I scoffed, expertly keeping my eyes off him and focused on scooping, swiping and shifting as much powder as I could back into its proper location... however my repeated movements ceased when a small slip of paper fluttered down to rest on the floor by the box.

"I forgot to give you this earlier." He said, and without a word of farewell he walked away; the sound of footsteps retreating seemed to echo in my ears.

Focusing my attention on the piece of paper, I picked it up and turned it over, only to find a phone number and an address, which were undoubtedly his own. I rolled my eyes and threw it to the floor, frowning after his distancing form.

"Like I'm going to use it, bastard!" I shouted after him. He didn't respond, or even indicate that he heard me.

What was with him anyway? An ordinary guy would try and get to know me first before handing me their phone number and address, and they wouldn't force themselves on me in the process. Why was he so seperate from any other guy who was interested in someone?

The answer was obvious of course... all he seemed to want was sex. Sex, sex, sex... that's all that runs through minds of people like him. Why _me _in the first place? Okay I didn't know the answer to that one, but still... didn't he think of anything but? And speaking of butt's I realised I was staring at his swaying backside more than his back and decided that was enough of that. Jeez, could his jeans get any tighter? I know he likes cock but seriously, a few too many sizes too small. Though it did present a very nice view.

"Fuck." I mumbled; my thoughts were going the wrong way again. What the hell was wrong with me? I was probably just horny from the amount of times I've had to go solo this past fortnight because of Sai's shriveling sex drive. All that work couldn't be healthy for a person, really.

I scraped the last of the attainable powder into the box and stood up straight, stretching my arms before holding the box securely and jogging over to my car. That was probably the reason I'd let him kiss me... there was something suddenly lacking between Sai and me and I've just been a little shocked by it. We haven't kissed in little over a week now. Not even a peck. It was quite depressing really... but it wasn't an issue I felt like addressing any time soon. Fixing it is what I _should _be focusing on.

On the future, not the past.

--

I glanced one more time at the clock, seeing it was just approaching eight. He should be here any minute now.

I'd somehow managed to get us reservations at Vintage D (though only with generous payments) for half nine, which is where we're heading after chillingly strolling around the high street in search of inexpensive things we didn't need but for some reason couldn't go without... it would be just like the old days. And after our five course meal (with some wonderfully tasteful wine), we'd come home and play with our hands on the sofa while watching some sappy movie I'd rented, and somehow we'd end up in our bed making out, and making love, and feeling more emotionally connected than _ever. _And then everything would be okay again. Everything would be back to normal.

"I'm home..."

Sai's voice seemed to ring through the apartment, soon followed by a quiet _clunk_ as the door slid back into its frame. I jumped off the sofa, anticipation flooding my veins, and jogged through to the considerably wide hallway to give my boyfriend a wonderful, welcoming hug before departing on our wonderful, relaxing evening out.

"Hey _yoooou_." I greeted enthusiastically, rubbing my face into the crevice between his shoulder and neck.

"Hi Naruto." He replied, kicking off his shoes and pushing them neatly next to mine with his foot.

I smiled and kissed his neck lightly. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Sai asked, drawing himself up and moving me away to look at my face rather than a tuft of blond hair. "Is it a nice, hot bubble bath?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "Much better than that." Then I took the bags from his hands and dropped them by the wall, soon after guiding him through to the bedroom.

"Naruto--" He began in a suspicious tone, however he fell silent when he saw the room was empty. Mildly, I wondered what he had thought I'd prepared, hoping it wasn't something along the lines of 'rent boy'.

"Get ready, we're going out." I said, smiling at him and pulling off his black coat.

"Out?" He repeated, and I sensed his negative chance in tone. I said nothing, just hoping that he wouldn't shoot me down.

"Must we?" He asked, after a moment's silence. I remained silent, feeling quite hurt at his lack of interest, though I guess I couldn't blame him after such a long day's work.

Slapping the smile back on my face, that I hadn't even notice had slipped off, I answered, "Yeah, I made reservations. And I thought we could go down the high street like we used to, and--"

"Look, Naruto..." Sai interrupted, his voice weary with fatigue. "I am far from being in the mood to go out to a restaurant. In fact, the last thing I want to do is go out with you."

I observed him openly with pain this time...that one had really stung.

"So," I began, my voice was already choking up, and I only repeated what he said out of disbelief. "The last thing you want... is to go out with me."

"Oh don't start with this, Naruto." He exclaimed, the volume of his voice rising slowly higher. "Don't you start twisting things and making out that _you're _the victim."

"I'm not twisting anything!" I yelled. I could feel a tear sliding down my face now, and rubbed it away angrily. "That's just what you said!"

"I only meant it in the sense of after a hard days work, I don't want to come home and have you demand that I do as you wish without even a consideration of my _own _wishes!"

"And what, pray tell, _are_ your wishes?"

"To relax! And to rest!" He shouted angrily. "Some of us actually have to break a sweat at work rather than prance around serving people crap! And when we finally get home there's only a short amount of time before we get out our files and folders and start working_ again _until the early hours of the morning!_"_

There was a communal silence between us, as Sai drew ragged breaths, trying to calm his temper, and I merely stood, almost all hope lost, wondering if the dream I had was ever achievable.

"Sai," I said pleadingly. "I _need_ this... please?"

Sai held me in a blood-curdling look, his eyes looking even more hollow than I've ever seen them before, and I felt my stomach clench with fear from what his next words were going to be.

_'Please don't do this to me, Sai.'_ I begged in my mind, watching him quietly. I'm sure the desperation showed in my eyes. _'Please...'_

"Well, you know what?" He said, his tone was intimidatingly malicious and quiet. I knew what it was going to be... right there and then. He didn't have to say the next few words to kill my resolve.

"I don't, Naruto." He turned his back to me, not even flinching as he spoke the words from his heart. "I really don't."

--

"Another."

"Coming up, sir."

I watched as the barman moved off for another glass of... whatever it was I had been drinking for the past two hours. Sai's words had just been echoing in my head over and over, and my head was in total turmoil. At first I was hurt, then angry, then guilty, then angry again for feeling guilty, then sad all over again. And now... I was feeling my most hated emotion of all.

Loneliness.

"Your drink, sir."

I looked up, noticing the surreality of my vision when it took a good five seconds for his face to come into focus.

"Thanks." I slurred, my voice unrecognisably deep. I gripped the glass, about a fifth of the contents spilling down my hand and onto the smooth texture of the bar as it tilted much too far to the left. It didn't make much difference though; it was already sticky with my other drinks.

I rose the glass to my lips and downed it in one gulp, slamming it (harder than intended) down again onto the wooden surface. My mind was growing incredibly hazy; I could barely link one thought to another. Perhaps... it was about time to go home.

I clumsily shoved my hand into my pocket, taking out my wallet and slapping a few notes on the counter-top.

"Keep the change." I mumbled, and turned to leave.

"Erm, you dropped something, Sir."

I turned and my sight moved in a sort of wild manner before focusing on the man. He gestured to the floor by the tall chair I was sat on, and I looked down to find a stroke of white against a pure black floor.

"Whazzat?" I asked no one in particular.

"It fell out of your pocket as you stood." supplied the barman, the notes I had deposited now clutched in his hands. "Thank you for the tip, sir. It was very generous of you."

"S'ok." I said indifferently. Bending slowly at the knees I managed to snatch it from the ground, seizing the chair for support as I brought myself to full height again.

"Would you like any assistance, sir?"

"No, s'fine." I waved him off and he bowed before bustling away, a white cloth clasped tightly in his hand.

Re-focusing my attention on the thin slip of paper, I slowly read the digits, my brain gradually processing their meaning. Then, all of a sudden, the curly hand-writing became legible. It was Sasuke's address and phone number, I realized. I had found it in the washing powder earlier, and could only assume that I had swept it into the packaging along with the powder. When I discovered it, I was feeling so full of anger that I had stuffed it quickly into my pocket before coming to this bar. I had wanted some kind of revenge... or some kind of affection. I wasn't too sure.

I gazed at the digits on the note, my sight sliding in and out of focus. And then my mind wandered away from reason, from conciliation...and from common sense. My breath seemed to hover in my throat, and my chest felt slightly constricted, and I could feel my palms growing sweaty.

...I was considering.

--

_Brrrinnnggg_.

Sasuke paused in his administrations.

_Brrrinnnggg_.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion of who it was ringing a this time of night... it was gone twelve. Surely it wasn't his brother.

_Brrrinnnggg_.

He gently closed the lid to his Fazioli grand, stood from the stool and approached his phone, eyeing it suspiciously before lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered. There was no noise on the other end, he wondered if they hung up.

"Hel-" He was about to repeat again, but was interrupted by the most unexpected voice, gruff with the sound of recently consumed, copious amounts of alcohol.

"Are you busy?"


	4. Dispute

_Coffee: I have to confess, I had no intention of keeping this story as a 'T'. Which obviously means that you should be warned of **language**, **sex**, and potential **violence **(though I can't really see much of this one happening) from now on. Thanks for all of your reviews,__ I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_-_

I walked slowly up the pathway to the door, hearing the crunch of the gravel as the taxi made to leave. The headlights swept across the front of the house and I saw that the smooth walls were as white as the driven snow. It was neither small, nor large in size, but definitely big enough to house a considerably wealthy man. Standing at about three to four terraced houses long, it had a semi-circular drive on the front lawn, along with a second driveway on the left side of the path, leading to what I assumed to be a garage.

The sound of the car's engine soon faded, leaving an eerie silence in the night. I could feel a slight hesitation objecting to any further movement when the hollow sound of nothing fell upon my ears, the atmosphere creating a morbid tension in my gut, making me feel nauseous.

But I had made my decision.

With a few more short steps I had reached the door and I cautiously raised a hand, pausing to take a shaky breath. My mind was quiet, and my heart was set, but I couldn't still my nerves, which were much more sensitive than usual. I just blamed it on the copious amount of alcohol still circling my system.

Just then, the door opened with a slight creak and I squinted as the light pouring from the hallway burnt my unadapted eyes. A shadow fell across my face, protecting me from the exuberant lights, and I slowly lifted my gaze to meet that of his. He smirked.

"Come on in."

I paused for a moment, looking at the intimidating gleam in this man's eyes and feeling my courage falter. _'No, Naruto.' _My subconscious seemed to whisper. _'No more hesitations.'_

-  
_Not Quite  
_IV: Dispute  
-

He started kissing my neck as his hands held my waist gently, his hair grazing my face as his mouth moved slowly up my neck. His feather-light caresses had my whole body relaxing as his warm hands slipped beneath material, his sleek fingers running up my sides as my shirt rode higher up my body. I shuddered. His mouth was moving smoothly along my skin, kissing it's way from my ear down the length of my jaw. His hands were still working their way across my chest, and they left a tingle in their wake as they skimmed across skin untouched for weeks. I couldn't help but sigh.

He moved back without a sound and simply stared at me for a second - his lust-filled eyes just narrow slits - and I knew there was something there that shouldn't be. Something that made this encounter feel that it's becoming something... _more_ than it should be.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he massaged my lips with his own. His hands halted at the sensation that came from the gentle touch, and I felt my knees weaken. I gripped his shoulder with an unsteady hand and my uncertainties gradually faded.

_It's just how I remember._

I felt my eyelids droop, my head tilt, my mouth open... and the next thing I knew I was carried away. Sensations trembled my spine, physical contact heated my body, surreal experience excited my senses... I was both highly and mildly aware of every movement, every touch, every kiss...

Oh, how I missed this.

_Sai..._

I opened an eye, looking at his pale skin, his closed lashes, and dark hair framing his slim face...then he groaned. The deep sound rumbling from his throat and catching in mine. Then it occurred to me.

This wasn't Sai.

I shoved Sasuke away from me, panting. He didn't do anything, just gave me a look of surprise and irritation, the two emotions conflicting on his handsome features. This wasn't Sai, this _isn't _Sai, and there shouldn't be anything complex, just... simple. Simple sex. Nothing else.

I stared at him, the memory of those different feelings our brief kiss had caused were still fresh in my mind, still dancing on my lips, and they weren't something I'd like to let go of... but I had to. _I had to. _They had come from the wrong source. My determination had started to crumble, but my resolve was resolute. It was that which encouraged me to hold his dark eyes on my own, telling him that this... was _far_ from a tender moment. It was something to pass quickly and without emotion or thought.

It was something to forget.

He looked at me, and I knew he understood what I was trying to portray with my stern gaze, but a resisting emotion seemed to shimmer in his eyes, glimmering behind the passion. Something I couldn't fully see because of the lack of light, or excessive consumption of alcohol, or maybe just due to plain ignorance. It didn't make sense, just like an unfinished puzzle or an incomplete painting.

_'Don't think too much on it.' _

I closed my eyes... and then slowly opened them again.

_'Just do what you came here to do.'_

I moved my head forward swiftly, kissing him hard and with a raw passion that meant nothing. This was just foreplay. Just something you have to do before the real thing. I bit down on his lip, maybe a little too hard because I could have sworn I tasted blood. But if I did injure him he didn't acknowledge it. He pushed back with just as much force as I had done and slipped his tongue into my mouth, breathing heavily, lustfully, onto me as he did so.

"Nngh..."

--

I could still remember.

I closed my eyes tightly, burying my face into my hands, my elbows supporting the weight on the kitchen table. No matter what, I could still remember.

What I did was wrong. Totally, utterly, _wrong._

And there was no going back.

"Headache?"

I looked up, seeing Sai standing by the table with his hands on his hips, staring at me impassively. I don't know why, but seeing him just hit something inside me, and it hurt. There was nothing else, just pain. Pain mingled with a little surprise at his sudden appearance.

Almost as though it was my retribution.

After a few seconds of watching me open and close my mouth gormlessly in a similar fashion to a goldfish, Sai moved over to the sink and started washing the dishes, his back now facing me. I followed his every move; everything but my eyes remaining still. I felt awkward... I didn't know what to say. Guilt ate away at my insides and I knew that if I didn't say anything soon he'd either question my well-being or simply leave without a word.

It frightened me to know that he was more likely to do the latter.

"Erm, no I'm just..." I paused. What should I say? No matter what it was, it would be a lie. There were endless possibilities... I could choose any one of them.

"I'm just tired." I said finally.

I received no reply except for the clashing of the plates in the sink. My gaze moved up from his shifting arms to the back of his head, which didn't even budge from it's position when I spoke. He was completely focused on washing up. I didn't even know if he heard me at all. I almost dropped my gaze in disappointment, but instead I eyed the outline of his sharply cut hair, the usual strays gelled neatly amongst the others. Could I get away with going up there and hugging him from behind? He would probably just shrug me off, since he still seemed annoyed about last night.

I resisted a sigh and averted my gaze to the floor, which was gleaming in the sunlight with cleanliness. Part of me didn't feel worthy enough to even look at his back. Or perhaps that was not a feeling of worth, but cowardice. I was too cowardly to face him, not after...

Not after what I did.

-

"-suke, ah!"

"Ngh..."

I laid flat on my back as Sasuke ground his hips powerfully against my own, flooding my body with desire. I curled my fingers around the sheets that had quickly crumpled from our frantic activity and groaned again as the pressure increased on my groin, easily flooding my lower regions with seemingly limitless heat.

"Naruto." He murmured, and I cracked my eyes open a little to look at him, my breaths coming in sharp bursts of air that swayed his bangs slightly. Moonlight filtered across his naked chest, making it seem paler than it actually was, but even so his body still looked gorgeous. His dark eyes were clouded with lust and his mouth was still slightly open, his lips gleaming messily with flecks of stray fluid. All in all he was a walking wet dream, and for a split-second I actually wondered how I managed to snag someone like him, this potential model, but all thought soon evaporated when he leant forward, overturning my stomach, and kissed me deeply... his fingertips lightly stroking my cheek.

I wrapped my fingers through his hair, which (despite the style it was in) was very smooth and silky to the touch. His hands moved down my chest with the fingers splayed, brushing across my stiff nipples as they went. I preoccupied my own hands with digging under the denim covering his backside, running my hands over the smooth skin beneath it. His fingers lightly brushed my skin as he fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, starting in the middle and working his way down, and I groaned into his kiss as a vague sign of approval.

When the lowest button popped from it's hole he immediately tucked his hands beneath the material and moved his touch all over my chest in exploration, dipping his fingers down past my sides and along the edges of my back, soon coming back around to gently stroke my waistline as his head descended to my neck. I moved my head to the side to give him more access, but moved steadily up to push us both into a sitting position, not disturbing his licking and sucking across my collarbone while I hurriedly finished undoing my shirt.

The instant it fell open, I felt warm hands breeze up the sides of my body and across my shoulders, soon moving rapidly down my arms and sweeping my shirt along with them. I shuddered a little when the fresh air hit my bare skin, but compared to the apartment it was really quite warm. And the atmosphere, despite the passionate fervor, was somewhat secure, gentle... comforting. A total contrast to--

_'You're not meant to be thinking about there.'_ I scolded myself mentally, distantly feeling my sleeves bunch up at my wrists.

"You have a _really hot _body." Sasuke breathed into my neck, sending a brief spasm of pleasure down my spine. A part of me felt annoyed that he'd found my sensitive area so soon, but the other was grateful he'd distracted me from my thoughts. One of his hands was drifting lazily across my chest and the other loosely holding onto my wrists, which were more bound by the twisted clothing than his hand. His mouth was still caressing the junction between my neck and shoulder, enticing me, seducing me; the feeling made me want to shiver just to loosen the tension building almost unbearably in my body.

Sasuke drew a line with his tongue slowly up my neck, along my jawline and down to my mouth, both his hands gripping my wrists tightly by this moment, and licked the edge of my lips softly before he withdrew it, finally encasing my mouth with his own. It was almost like a dream... the warmth of his chest pressed against mine; the gentle touch of his hands holding me close; the soft caress on my lips...

-

I shook my head lightly, clearing my throat as though it would clear away my thoughts too. The clanking sound of the dishes had stopped, but I still didn't take my gaze from the sparkling tiles beneath my feet.

"What?"

My head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and found him with his back leaning against the sink. He was drying his hands on a towel, but the manner in which he did so impressed that he was much more disgruntled than his blank expression showed.

"I-er... nothing." I finished lamely, feeling a little apprehensive. He narrowed his eyes only slightly, and hooked the towel through a drawer handle before walking towards the room. In a sense of panic, I tried to think of something to say before he left, and cast my gaze about the kitchen before it skimmed the neatly polished floor that Sai was walking out on.

"Did you clean the floor?" I blurted. Despite the inappropriate spontaneity of the subject, I implored to _God _it would keep his attention, keep him from leaving...

"Actually," he turned to face me with a deepening sour expression, "I cleaned most of the house after you left last night."

I blinked. A numb surge in the base of my stomach announced a re-newed flame of hope, and I vaguely wondered if he'd waited up for me. If he'd waited to apologise, to offer another day to go out instead...

Or if he was concerned about _me_.

"C-couldn't you sleep?" I asked tentatively, wondering just how loud the anxiety in my voice actually was because to my own ears, it was to the extent of a bomb.

He stared at me for a moment, then looked away with a small smile on his lips. A smile that reached out and took any kindness from his face as though it knew that was what I was hoping for, pleading for, and it spread the chill to his hollow eyes as they re-focused on me.

"You know, Naruto," He scoffed darkly, "It's nice to have _something _in your life that's at least close to to perfect. But for someone who hardly thinks beyond his own needs, I doubt you'd understand that."

My mind reeled backward as though I'd been slapped. All I could do was stare at him in shock, the emotion somehow blocking the wave of anguish that threatened to engulf me, surround me, in a haze of helplessness. I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. My eyes were wide, yet only accounting the lone figure standing before me, seeping an air of thin patience and irritation. And then my sight began to dwindle, and I thought for a moment I was going to faint until I felt the familiar tickle travelling steadily parallel with my nose.

Sai huffed, glaring down at me in distaste, and left the kitchen without a word, leaving me in silence.

I clenched my jaw, aggrieved, and bowed my head with my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Shame hit me, almost as hard as I wanted to hit myself, and I sat there and suffered it. I knew he thought I was weak, pitiful... pathetic. And I had done nothing. Heat welled deep in my gut, spreading rapidly into my stomach and through my body. The shame took a u-turn, quickly turning to animosity as I brushed at the cold wet on my cheek.

Suddenly, all I felt was anger: anger at Sai, anger at myself... it felt untamable. And before I knew it I was marching through the living room and straight into the bedroom, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close with fury blazing in my eyes.

"The only person who's being selfish right now is _you_! The only thing you care about lately is your _fucking _work and I don't even get a minute to say 'hi' when you walk in the door without you snapping at me!" I spat, infuriated.

He looked slightly surprised by my sudden burst of anger but that expression was fading quickly. He calmly took my hand from his shirt and straightened it out before meeting my eyes. "Maybe you don't realise it, considering where _you _choose to work, but the work I have to do is very importan--"

"What?" I snapped sarcastically. "More important than _me_? Your _lover._"

"Just like I said," He said coldly, his voice rising with the irritation with which he was losing control. "Always thinking of your_self. _Never mind me and what I have to do, just as long as you get _your _way--"

"This has nothing to do with me and my way!" I yelled.

"No, Naruto! That's all it's ever about!" He shouted.

"Oh, stupid Naruto!" I scoffed sardonically. "Who'd have thought a nice, _relaxing _stroll would be for my over-worked boyfriend! Or an expensive Italian meal! Or maybe the oppurtunity just to _talk--_"

"And all of that was what _you _wanted to do!" He interrupted, "None of anything you arrange is what I want to do."

"Now _you're _the stupid one, Sai." I said. "You're _all _I think about! It was all for you!"

"No, Naruto." He replied calmly, his usually carefully restrained emotion now back under control. "It was all for _you._"

--

"He said I was just being selfish." I mumbled into my sleeve.

"Well, he's nothing but a complete twat, if you ask me." Sakura replied icily, and a dull clunk on the table announced the glass of Pepsi I'd requested. I frowned at her comment about Sai, though she couldn't see me. If she did, she'd probably get angry and lecture me some more.

"There was nothing selfish about what you did." She said. I looked up to see her staring at me confidently and challengingly, as if waiting for the counter remark that I usually say in his defense.

But this time, I didn't have one.

"It's okay, Naruto. Every relationship has its ups and downs."

I looked up to see Lee walk into the kitchen, newspaper in hand, smiling encouragingly at me from beneath his newly styled hair and trimmed eyebrows (courtesy of Sakura, no doubt). He had grown very mature since we left university, probably because the children he has to deal with at the dojo brought a sense of responsibility into him.

"Hi Lee." I greeted dully.

"Lee, you know very well the difference between 'ups and downs' and what Naruto is going through with Sai!" Sakura said, her emerald eyes were narrow and her lips pursed: a sure sign she was ready to argue to her own demise in defense of her opinion.

"I think you should just get out of it while you can, Naruto." She continued, her tone softer now. I stared at her, not saying anything. Half of me wanted to scream, '_Yes! I will!'_; but the other half was still clinging on to how much we'd once shared, how we could still go back to that.

How I still loved him.

"You know, Naruto," Lee began, and I squeezed my eyes shut lightly to escape my own thoughs before shifting my gaze to him. "I understand that you're going through a lot with Sai, and that it's a lot to deal with, and I know Sakura's advice must be tempting to follow but..." He smiled apologetically. "You really shouldn't."

I know that Lee, and I'm not going to... is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the right nerves to function my mouth properly. The new side of me that disliked Sai in almost every way possible seemed to stop me from saying it. Wanting to pull me away from a promise that it didn't want to keep.

"Don't give up just because of some problems you're having." Lee continued, drawing me from my musings. "You should fight to keep your relationship going, otherwise... it's not something you deserve to keep."

Sakura frowned and tutted loudly, turning to wash the dishes, while Lee simply went back to his newspaper, leaving me to ponder.

I lingered in the wisdom that had spouted from Lee's mouth, deep down just knowing that he was right... and I resented that. All I'd done is fight to keep it going, and it felt like a one-sided attempt. Scratch that, it _is _a one-sided attempt. And Lee sounded like he was pinning all the blame on me, as though it was _me _who was at fault.

"I've got to go." I stood abruptly, trying to quell the anger that desperately wanted release and snatching my jacket from the back of the chair.

"Already?" Sakura asked, startled. I smiled grimly at her and left the kitchen without so much as a word to Lee, knowing that if I said something it'd be harsh and defensive, and I wasn't in the mood for another arguement.

Sakura followed me to the front door, and though I couldn't see her face I knew she looked sympathetic. But I didn't want pity. I wanted a solution. Anger distorted my features and I was careful to hide it from Sakura as I turned to hug her farewell.

"Are you coming by later?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Of course." She tightened her hold around my shoulders in a comforting way, and nuzzled her face against my neck. "Will you be okay?" She asked quietly. I smiled weakly, feeling suddenly fatigued in her motherly hold.

"Yeah."

--

"So how've you been?"

"Fine." I smiled weakly. "How's mum?"

My father hesitated before answering. His hair reached his eyebrows now; the same shocking blond as mine. It was incredible, my resemblance with him.

"She's fighting it." He said softly. "They're resorting to radiotherapy now."

"What about chemo?" I asked.

"It's not working."

I remained silent and looked up at him. His eyes were sad, his expression was tired and yet still he smiled. I couldn't help but think that my mother was lucky with him by her side; he has so much strength, so much courage to help her through this ordeal...sometimes I thought he was the only thing keeping her going at times.

"Don't worry about your mother." He said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She's tough. I'm sure she can pull through."

I let out a long breath. "I miss her." I admitted feebly.

"She misses you too." He smiled gently. "She said you'll have to come over for some of her wonderful casserole, once she's up and about again."

I grinned at him. "Of course I will."

"That's my boy." He said, and leaned across his desk to ruffle my hair with a short laugh. I smiled beneath his affection. His cheery mood was infectious. "Are you still okay with coming to work here in August?"

My eyes widened. I'd forotten about that. My stomach clenched tightly at the rapid approach of my training... a daunting eight months away. "Of course I am." I said. My voice sounded hollow to even my own ears. My father eyed me suspisciously.

"I'm looking forward to it." I said determinedly, keeping my voice as straight as possible. He remained silent for a few seconds, then opened his mouth.

_Brriinnngg_.

I jumped, the sound loud in the silent office. "Sorry." I said hastily, taking the phone out of my pocket and eyeing the caller ID.

_Unknown number._

"Erm, can you excuse me a sec'?" I asked with a nervous laugh as another jingle pierced the air, and without waiting for validition I hurried outside his office and a short way down the hall before stopping, and stared down at the unknown number flashing on the screen. Wondering who it could possibly be, I flipped the phone open and answered it. My stomach almost cartwheeled into oblivion when I heard _his _voice coming from the other end.

"Hey, Naruto."

My eyes widened; the mere sound of his voice sent tingles down my spine.

_Sasuke._

I shook my head clear and growled, "How did you get this number?"

"I dialled 1471."(1)

"Oh, fuck you, smartass." I scoffed. "Who said you could call me?"

"I was only making sure you got home safely." He said, sounding a little offended. Not that I cared anyway. "Considering the intoxicated state you were in you might've wandered off to some dodgy street and be lying in a gutter somewhere, half-dead."

Yeah, I _definitely _didn't care.

"Don't you ever call me again, you understand me?" I ordered, making my voice sound as intimidating as possible to ensure he felt he had no other choice but to do as I said. "There was nothing more than last night, and even that shouldn't have happened."

"A lot of things shouldn't have happened."

"...Just what are you implying?"

"This thing with you and your boyfriend sounds pretty screwed up to me. If anything that-"

I slapped my phone shut angrily; I knew perfectly well what he was going to say. And the last person I wanted to hear _that _from was _him._ I held the object tightly in my hand and glared at it as though it was the cause for my anger, rather than _that_ bastard.

"Naruto?"

I jumped at the sound of my father's voice and hurriedly stowed the phone in my pocket, noticing how much my hands were shaking when I failed the first two times. "Sorry dad," I called, then cracked open the door to stick my head in. "Something's come up, I have to go."

"Well, okay..." He said, looking a bit puzzled. "It's nothing serious, is it?"

"Oh, no, don't worry." I said, flapping my hand at him, then made to close the door. "Bye!"

"Bye, Naruto."

I heard a sharp click as the door latched itself to the doorframe, silence now surrounding me. I stared at the floor for a moment, then glanced at the time on my phone.

_17:15._

My eyelids grew heavy, and I closed them briefly before pocketing my phone and walking down the hall to the exit.

Time for work.

--

I got home from work at half past ten. It was only a short shift, mainly because there were too many staff members and too few customers. Those of us who were dismissed early were asked to be in the next morning instead; I was due at eight. Sakura had come, as promised, but only remained for half an hour.

Sai was sat on the sofa, typing up a report on his laptop. He didn't even look up as I entered, never mind uttering a word of greeting. I scoffed as I tugged off my trainers, tossing them carelessly onto the small shoe rack by the door and hoping that I'd smeared mud across Sai's carefully polished shoes.

The atmosphere noticeably thickened when I walked by him; so much so that a suffocating feeling gipped my neck, and I didn't even notice I hadn't takn a breath until I reached the bedroom. Discarding all clothes but my boxers across the floor in a deliberately haphazard way, I tumbled into bed and threw the covers over myself.

Fatigue hit me almost immediately from the lack of sleep the night before. My emotions were all quelled with drowsiness, much to my relief, and I closed my eyes, sighing lengthily into my soft pillow.

-

_Coffee: So, Naruto's finally starting to see the light, you've met his father, discovered his mother's sick, and there was even a little foreplay thrown in there for you. Don't worry, there will be enitre sex scenes (notice that's _plural_) in the rest of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!_

(1) - 1471 is the caller ID number for the UK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, this is just a quick authors note.** Definitely read it** if you're still interested in this story.

I'll be taking the latest 3 chapters of this story down and replacing the first chapter by the end of this week. I've reviewed the story and come up with an adjustment to the plot that I think will work a lot better, I'm sure you will all enjoy it a lot more too.

As I said, I hope to have the **first chapter up by the end of this week**, giving myself time to finish it and for my beta to review it. Please be sure to read it, it'll have changed :)

Sorry I left it hanging for so long, I will absolutely be writing as often as I can from now on. Thankyou.


End file.
